If You Love Me for Me
by KatMadison913
Summary: As their first son's first year of Hogwarts grows near, the three Malfoy children's curiosity begins to increase. They asked their parents, Draco and Remilynn, on how they met in Hogwarts and how they got together. Now, free from everyone, they begin to tell their love story to their little children.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Remilynn's POV*

My dark red hair is gently placed away from my pale flesh with long fingers. Giggles appear out of my mouth as I feel the ticklish kisses on my neck and shoulder area.

"Draco!" I speak the name of my husband through my giggles.

"I can't help it, Remilynn!" his laughter joins in with my giggles. "You're too good to resist!"

"You say that all the time," I smirked, turning to face him.

"It's true, though," he smiles, towering over me. "Gosh, has it been almost fifteen years that we have been married?"

"Halloween will be twenty-one years we have been together," I reminded him, smiling. "And you're still can't get enough of me," I smirked before leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

"Oh no, darling," he smirks back with his famous Malfoy smirk, "it's the other way around. You're still can't get enough of me."

I chuckled at this. "Come on, husband," I speak, sitting up from the king-sized bed. "The children should be waking up by this time."

"Why do we need to get up from the bed this morning?" he groans, laying face first on his pillow.

"Well, for one our son, Caelum, is getting close to the age of attending school so his acceptance letter should be arriving soon and also Scorpius and Vega wants to go shopping for their new dress robes," I answered, heading towards our master bath.

"Doesn't Caelum want to get some news ones too?" my husband asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Not really because he still loves the dress robes that your parents got him from his birthday," I tell him. Then I turn my head to him while smirking, "Wanna join me, my husband?"

"What a silly question to ask, my wife," he chuckles through his smirk.

Draco follows me into our big shower to do our morning routine.

After our routine, Draco and I get dressed in our regular casual, formal clothing in black or dark colours, an old tradition of the Malfoy family.

My clothing contains a sleeveless mini dress with one side longer than the other side as black leggings cover my pale legs. I also place on a black over piece to cover my arms.

"You take care of Vega while I take care of Caelum and Scorpius?" I suggested the usual routine each morning as I sit at my black on black makeup vanity.

"Yes, that'll be fine," Draco answers, placing on his suit jacket. "I'm going to do some Alchemy before the day is out."

"I'm glad that you are enjoying Alchemy," I commented while doing some concealer on my face.

"Honestly, I would have never thought about taking up Alchemy as a career until you gave me the idea," he says, smiling, wrapping his arms around my neck from behind.

I smiled back, placing down my makeup down. "Just making sure that the man I love is being taken care of," I said, looking up with my hands on his arms.

"Like how I am taking care of you?" he leans down to kiss my lips.

"Ever since we first met really, even when you heard I was raised a Weasley," I joked a little, standing on my feet.

*Draco's POV*

Wow. Having Remilynn as my wife and the mother of my beautiful children is the greatest thing ever. I'm so lucky to have her till the end of time.

She goes for our boys down one part of the hallway while I go down another hall for our little princess.

The moment when I open her door slowly and quietly, I am greeted by the sight of her bedroom and our little princess sleeping peacefully.

Vega's bedroom has deep purple walls as her furniture are black and hints of silver. Perfect choice of purple for her since Remilynn and I aren't into the traditional pink and blue for our children.

I gently move away the black curtains that were already tied up to the side a little so I can get onto the princess bed. A soft smile curls up on my face as I watch the little five-year-old sleep a little more.

Little Vega Malfoy looks just like her mother, with her hair being dark red and short, like her mother. Pale skin like both of us and she's beautiful just like her mother.

"Vega," I speak softly while shaking her tiny body. "Vega, princess, it's time to wake up."

She stirs a little before opening her tired eyes, revealing my matching eyes. "Morning, Daddy," she whispers with a sleeping smile.

"Morning, little princess," I smiled back. "Did you had sweet dreams?" I asked, helping her out of bed.

"Me and Big Brothers were playing Quidditch," she didn't say Quidditch correctly, but I knew what she meant.

"That sounds like a good dream," I commented, smiling. "Mommy said that you and Scorpius want to go buy some new dress robes, is Daddy right?" I asked, taking her to her bathroom for her shower.

"Yes, Daddy!" she smiles back.

After taking care of her morning routine of taking a shower, brushing her teeth, and combing her hair, Vega appears out of her bedroom wearing a short-sleeved black little dress with a black headband and a bow on her head.

When we arrived in the dining room, my sons, Caelum and Scorpius, are setting up the table. They both are dressed for the day.

Caelum is our oldest child of the three. He has slick back shoulder-length dark blond hair with hints of red, pale skin, and has his mother's whitish-blue eyes. He wore black on black dress robes like me. Eleven years old and beyond ready for what school accepts him.

Scorpius is the middle child. He looks just like me in every way when I was his age and he wears black on black clothing similar to his brother. Of course, his platinum blond hair is slick back like the men in the family. Nine years old, not quite there for his schooling, but ready for it head-on.

"Morning, sons," I greeted them with a smile.

"Morning, Dad," they greeted back, smiling as well.

I'm so glad that my children call me "Dad" or "Daddy" instead of "Father" like my father did for me.

"Malfloys!" Remilynn calls out as she makes the food appear in front of us. "Breakfast is ready," she smiles.

Remilynn's a bloody fantastic cook to the point where I can't wait to have her delicious cooking each meal.

*No One's POV*

Draco sits at the head of the table as Remilynn sits on his right. Caelum sits on his left side while Scorpius sits next to his brother. Vega sits next to Remilyn.

"Caelum," Draco speaks after eating some food. "What school do you wish to attend?" he asked, turning to him.

"Well, Grandfather wishes for me to go Drumstrang," Caelum remembers what his Grandfather Malfoy said to him.

"He's still rooting for that school?" Draco groans a little at the thought.

"Did he did it to you too, Dad?"

"Very much so. Your Grandmother Malfoy wanted me to stay closer to home, so I attend Hogwarts and that's where I've met your mother," he turns to his wife with a smile, who smiles back.

"Why doesn't Grandfather like Hogwarts?" Scropius asked curiously.

"Do you remember us telling us about the blood status in the magical world, children?" Remilynn asked them.

They all nod their heads.

"Pureblood status is very important to Daddy's side of the family," she explains. "Anyone who possesses the muggle blood running through their veins is often frowned bond by them because they aren't pureblood like us."

"Hogwarts accept all blood to pure, half, and muggle-borns," Draco adds in. "Drumstrang only accepts purebloods."

"What about you, Mommy?" Vega asked her, looking up to her.

"What about me, princess?"

"How important is blood in your family?"

Remilynn pauses for a moment to think before speaking again, "Before I was raised a Weasley, who accepts all bloods, my family taught me that pure blood is the most important status of all. As for me, I don't mind other bloods, but I prefer purebloods for myself," she smirks over to her husband, who smirks back.

"That's why we raise you three to be respectful of others, but also remember your pure blood roots," Draco finishes it with a smile to the three young Malfoys. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dad/Daddy."

An owl appears to the Malfoy mansion with a letter in his claws. He drops the letter right in front of the oldest Malfoy son.

Everyone leans over to see what school accepted him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Remilynn's POV*

"Hogwarts!" Caelum grins happily once he sees his acceptance letter.

"Oh my gosh, my son is going to Hogwarts!" I smiled big at this, lacing my short, pale fingers together.

"That settles it," Draco speaks up, happy. "After breakfast, we all will go to Diagon Alley to get Caelum's schooling supplies."

"Can we go see Uncle George and Uncle Ron, please?" Scorpius asked. "It's been so long!"

"I'm sure we will visit your uncles if we have time, just as long as you don't tell too much to your Grandparents Malfoy about it, alright?" I asked firmly.

"Yes, Mum/Mummy."

After breakfast and cleaning up the dishes, our flying carriage ride is ready for us. Since our children are still underage to use magic at home, we have to use our flying carriage to get to places as a family.

"Come on, children," Draco speaks to them at the open door. "It's time to go."

Caelum and Scorpius argue on who's going in first, which of course, we need to step in to stop the two.

"One at a time, oldest to youngest," I smirked, making Scorpius groan while Caelum is happy with the arrangement.

Draco and I enter last once each of them is into the carriage.

"Mommy," Vega smiles at me. "How did you and Daddy first meet?" she asked me a question that surprises us a little bit.

"Are you sure you wanna know how we met, Vega?" Draco asked her as the carriage begins to move.

"Yes, Mum and Dad, how do you meet?" Scorpius is now curious about it.

Caelum nods his head with a smile.

"Well, darling," my husband smiles to me, "shall we start with the very first day we met?"

"Of course," I smiled back. "You see, children, that day is like this day for us….."

*Flashback*

"Remy! Remy!" I hear Aunt Molly call out for me while knocking on the door of my bedroom. "It's time to wake up!" she enters into my darkroom. "Remember, we need to be up and early for a big day!" she says and opening my long curtains to bring in the burning sunlight in.

I hiss like a snake when my closed eyes show me the familiar light. My dark covers lift up to cover my head.

"Come on, sleeping head!" she grabs the ends of my blanket and removes it off of my body.

Sudden coldness jerks my body a little. Even with my old long-sleeved dark gray pajama top with matching pants on me, I still get cold quickly.

"Time to get ready, Remilynn," Aunt Molly tells me again as I slowly sit up.

My eyes are still closed because of the bright light.

"I know that you aren't a morning person," she says to me, being like a mother, "but we are going to use the money that your parents left for your supplies."

Geez, I received my letter of acceptance from Hogwarts with my godbrother Ron and now it's like we're on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

I waited for her to leave my room before getting up. My eyes finally open once the curtains closed.

Whitish blue eyes look within the darkness to find my private washroom. Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur gave me my bedroom and washroom when I began living here. My god siblings don't like it because now they have to share the other washrooms.

After doing my morning routine, I put on my outfit for the day. Black pants with a dark gray sweater and worn out black shoes.

My black/red hair falls to my mid-back as I comb out the waves as much as I could, but it will always the usual wavy, almost messy look.

"Weasleys! Breakfast!" Aunt Molly calls for everyone.

I leave my room into the hallway to see Ginny leaving her room as well.

"Good morning, big sister," she greets me with a smile.

A little tug curls up on one side of my lips. "Morning, Ginirva," I greeted back softly.

Even though we are god sisters, she sees me as an actual big sister since we are the only girls here at the Burrow aside from Aunt Molly.

We enter into the family room where we see the gentlemen of the family scrambling around the dining room table to sit down for breakfast.

Aunt Molly is serving each of us a bowl of porridge from the large pot.

I eat my food in silence and deep within my thoughts as usual. No matter how much I would love to talk and interact with my god siblings, we don't have anything in common. I try my hardest whenever I could, but it seems like they don't like me around, even when I am family.

"You excited for Hogwarts, Remy?" Uncle Arthur asks me, smiling from across the long table.

Everyone turns to me with smiles.

I am a little startled to see them all smiling at me. "Oh, yes, very much so," I speak softly with a soft smile. "A dream came true," I tell them truthfully.

They are happy to hear that.

Once breakfast was over, I helped Aunt Molly out with the dishes before Uncle Arthur announces this, "Come on, Weasleys! It's time to go!"

A sigh escaped my lips when I hear that. Since most of us are underage of using magic, we need to use the flying car to take us places. Often, the car has a very tight space, especially when Ron and I are present.

The whole family squeezed into the small car for what seems like an eternity.

Ron notices my quiet behavior among the loudness of the family. He places a hand on my hand next to him.

I look up a little startled, but when I see his smile towards me, I know I could trust him.

"It's alright, Remi," he speaks to me softly. "We may not be by blood and don't have the same birthday, we're twins till the end, right?"

The corner of my lips curls up to smile back softly.

Ron and I were born in the same year, making us the same age. Other than the girls, he's like the only one who I can trust really.

We soon arrived at Diagon Alley, where Uncle Arthur is holding onto my hand. My godbrothers are nearby getting their own things leading lead by Bill and Charlie because uncle Arthur wants to focus on my schooling supplies.

"One of the important things a wizard needs to have is their wands," he tells me before turning to me with a smile. "Would you like to get your wand first?"

"Yes, please, Uncle Arthur," I smiled back.

Ollivanders is the place to go to for getting wands.

"Stop you two!" someone from the crowd speaks out.

Uncle Arthur and I turn to see the twins making their own little mischief with pranks.

"Again?" Uncle Arthur sees this as both surprised and annoyed. "Remy, since the twins have gotten into their favorite store again, why don't you choose your own wand?" he asked me.

"Are you sure, Uncle Arthur?" I asked him, wasn't sure about this on my own, but he didn't hear me as he runs after the laughing twins.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. This is going to be interesting.

Slowly, my pale hand opens the door and I enter the shop.

My eyes widen in amazed by the massive amounts of wands surrounding me.

"Hello?" I softly call out for whoever is here.

A sound startles me a little. A wiser gentleman is on a rolling ladder and appears back to me. I believe he's the owner of the shop.

"Nevermore," he speaks in a quiet tone while smiling. "The last of your kind, this is going to be nice."

"You know my blood family?" I asked him, surprised by his response.

"It was as if it was yesterday that your parents came here together for their first year," he explains, getting down on the floor. "Their families were very close, so it's like destined to have them together." Mr. Ollivanders look around for a specific wand for me. "Please wait there and I'll find you your wand."

"Yes, sir."

After Mr. Ollivanders turn to a small hallway, the door opens again.

I turned around to see a boy around my age with slick back blond hair and nice clothing.

Our eyes meet. Something inside appear. It feels like we are flying on a broomstick in the moonlight of a full moon night.

My heart skips a beat at the sight of his gray eyes, but then it races because, based on his clothing, he's from a wealthier family than I am.

I turn around back to the front desk, nervous about what I should do. Introduce myself? Does a poor wizard introduce herself to a wealthy wizard?

"Try this one, Miss Nevermore," Mr. Ollivanders speak up, offering a wand to me.

My hands take the wand and I give it a try, but it broke the glass vase in a corner.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," I freaked out a little.

"No worries, Miss Nevermore. Let's try another," he smiles and turning around.

"Nevermore?" the boy speaks behind me. "My family hasn't heard that name in a long time." His words make me turn back to him. "Strange," his eyes narrow at my appearance, looking me up and down. "Red hair and hand me down clothing."

"I know," I sighed. "I was born into the Nevermore, but in the last few years, I have been raised by the Weasleys. That's why I wear hand-me-down clothing. Weasleys have more of a ginger red hair while Nevermore has dark red hair. Don't worry," I look up to him again in the eyes, "once I am done with my wand; I'll get out of your sight."

"No, don't!" his sudden outburst with his hands out startles me, making me look at him a little frightened. "My apologies," he strengthens his posture and smiles. "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, my lady. May I ask for your name, please?" Draco asked, still smiling.

My ears heat up a little at him being a gentleman. "My name is Remilynn Nevermore-Weasley," I answered with a smile.

"Your name is so rare."

"Why, thank you," I smiled a little more. "Everyone in the Nevermore family loves to be creative with names."

"Brilliant," he smiles more.

*Reality*

"What happened next?" Caelum asked, interested in the story.

"That will be for another time, son," Draco says, smirking. "Now, we are arriving at Diagon Alley to spend a family day together."


End file.
